The present invention relates to an internal package spacer/protector device for improving the packaging of frangible soft foodstuffs. Such foodstuffs tend to be damaged when packaged in boxes or cartons having large covers which tend to sag, especially when top loaded. Such boxes or cartons are commonly those fabricated of most economical paper fiberboard or cardboard such as widely used to package pizza pies or cakes for temporary storage, sale or delivery while hot or freshly baked. Such boxes or cartons are intended for one-time use.
This invention in particular relates to a package spacer and protector device which is readily molded from thermoplastic material to possess minimal size, weight and cost, and which is especially suitable for insertion into the subject packages to support the cover portions of large flexible cartons used to package pizza pies, cakes and similar foodstuffs. Such foods are easily damaged during storage, transport, sale and/or delivery. Pizza pies are readily susceptible to damage due to their unique toppings of melted cheese combined with other varied edible ingredients when the heat-softened baked articles are directly contacted by the box covers.
As stated, the boxes which are normally manufactured from paper chipboard or fiberboard are usually large in size and shallow in depth to contain the food product. Their cover portions exhibit a tendency to sag in the center area or be readily depressed thereat when loaded from above. Thus, the contained pizza pies or cakes may be easily damaged causing the cover portion to stick to or damage the food product, especially when the shallow loaded boxes are stacked on one another for temporary storage, sale or delivery.
Prior art package savers are not designed for rapid dispensing in busy fast-food operations, but are manufactured and sold in a randomly-packaged manner which results in such savers being fumbled, dropped, and not easily separated due to their three-legged non-uniform configuration. Such savers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,586 to Vitale where their inherent deficiencies are readily apparent. Further, such savers cannot be pre-mounted in the boxes for use of the boxes as needed or required for filling multiple orders.
Accordingly, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide an inexpensive uniformly-shaped spacer and food protector device which can be very economically manufactured and sold in a multiple-unit dispenser for use with thin-walled shallow boxes having broad cover portions. The spacers can be quickly and positively grasped for proper mounting in the food product as packaged, or be pre-mounted in the individual boxes for their rapid loading as needed.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an improved package spacer for protecting food products such as newly-baked pizza pies, cakes or other products from damage during storage, sale or delivery.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive squarely-shaped multi-legged spacer device for large boxes for protecting foodstuffs such as newly-baked pizza pies or decorated cakes when packaged, such devices being configured for rapid dispensing and individual use as desired for easy handling and placement in proper location, or pre-loading the boxes with the device prior to packing the boxes.
With the aforesaid and additional objectives in mind, the invention comprises an improved package spacer and protector, and the combination of a multiple-unit dispenser member therefor, which spacers are stackable and are readily usable from a multiple stack in an expedient and unique manner .